Y En Soledad Me Lamento
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Hace un año que la pesadilla había comenzado. De todos los finales que Dib había imaginado sobre la extinción de la humanidad, ese era el más difícil de asimilar. El planeta Tierra estaba muriendo… Se acabó Dib-gusano ¡YO SOY ZIM!
1. En Soledad Me Lamento

**~Y En Soledad Me Lamento~**

_Debería estar dibujando en estos momentos… pero ya que estamos de un humor apocalíptico me pareció oportuno subir esta historia. Me parece se trata de un Song Fic y en ese caso… mi primer Song Fic que sin lugar a dudas debía tener ZADR involucrado. Espero les agrade y le den una oportunidad a esto. _

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Violencia/Homicidio/Suicidio.**

**PAREJA: ZADR [Zim and Dib romance]**

**CONSIDERACIONES: La edad que se maneja en esta historia para Dib y Zim es de 16 años.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. En soledad me Lamento**

-¡ZIM!- Gritó el pálido joven enderezándose de golpe.

Su grito retumbó en el lugar haciendo eco, sus orbes amatistas recorrían su cuerpo, se revisó con rapidez aún presa del pánico; brazos, piernas, estómago, pecho, incluso palpó su rostro y cuello con cuidado buscando alguna herida por muy pequeña que fuera pero no encontró nada nuevo. Cuando al fin logró asimilar que se había tratado de un sueño más, se relajó un poco, pero sólo fueron unos instantes, con cautela se levantó de su improvisada cama que consistía en pedazos de cartón de lo que antes fueran cajas, una vieja, rota y agujerada chamarra de invierno que usaba como almohada y su gabardina negra que le servía para cubrirse del frío por las noches.

**_No hay sentido, en lo que queda por llegar,  
estoy perdido, sigo cautivo en lo irreal…_**

Vistió su gabardina y de debajo de la improvisada almohada sacó una pistola que estaba lista para usarse de ser necesario. Estaba nervioso, incluso sus manos temblaban; temía que su grito hubiera sido escuchado y vinieran por él, de ser así esa arma definitivamente no aseguraría su vida, de hecho no era nada contra las armas de aquellos seres avanzados, pero aun así daría pelea, no sería tan fácil, acabaría por lo menos con las vidas de dos o tres de ellos. Rodeó algunos escombros para acercarse a la pared más cercana, esta tenía una grieta lo suficientemente ancha que le permitía tener una excelente visión del exterior, esperó en silencio y alerta por lo menos una media hora, cuando comprendió que nadie vendría, se convenció de salir.

Caminó a través de lo que sería la habitación de una casa, la casa en la que se había refugiado los últimos 6 meses al menos, estaba prácticamente derrumbada, era casi escombros. Salió por el hueco de una de las paredes dañadas, aún sostenía el arma en su mano con mucha fuerza, finalmente se encontró afuera y miró el panorama. Sólo había escombros de lo que antes fueran casas, no veía más, ni un perro, ni un ave y mucho menos una persona.

Miró hacia el cielo, era de día pero no estaba seguro de la hora, era imposible saberlo con certeza, sólo podía ver ese cielo rojo, rojo como la sangre, rojo como los ojos de aquél ser que recordaba con amargura. En el ambiente se apreciaba una constante y espesa niebla de un color amarillento que hacía que respirar fuera cada vez más difícil y tortuoso.

_**Quiero volver a respirar**  
**donde aún el aire está vivo**  
**… y la codicia muda está.** _

Hace 1 año que la pesadilla había comenzado, lo recordaba muy bien, Zim no había acudido a clases los últimos 3 días, estaba seguro de que planeaba algo y como siempre él se encargaría de arruinar sus planes de conquista. Saliendo de la escuela se dirigió a la base de su eterno némesis y al llegar su sorpresa fue enorme al no encontrar rastros del Invasor, su base había desaparecido.

Pasó meses en vela esperando su regreso, a ninguno de sus compañeros le pareció extraño que desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno, lo mismo con sus profesores ¡Lo llamaron loco! ¿Acaso eran estúpidos? Por qué no podían ver lo que era tan obvio. Al final abandonó la espera y comprendió que Zim ya no regresaría… se había ido, lo había dejado sólo en ese mundo lleno de porquería… de porquería humana.

Uno de esos días despertó temprano a consecuencia de un extraño coro que provenía del exterior, eran voces, muchas voces que gritaban y sollozaban con desesperación. Se levantó a duras penas aun adormilado y aturdido por aquél coro que estaba lejos de sonar angelical. Cuando bajó las escaleras notó que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, al salir lo recibió su padre quien con desesperación lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió con violencia mientras le gritaba que aquello no era posible, que era simplemente imposible, su padre estaba en completo pánico.

Entonces se enfocó nuevamente en la gente que gritaba y corría, aún no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba hasta que el sonido de una casa vecina que voló en pedazos atrajo su vista hacia el cielo; que espectáculo tan hermoso y aterrador el que veían sus ojos, cientos de naves sobrevolaban los cielos, cientos de naves que portaban con orgullo la insignia del Imperio más poderoso del espacio exterior, el Imperio Irken. Su padre cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras balbuceaba cosas sin coherencia.

-Mi pobre y loco padre- Dijo Dib en voz baja.

**_Recuerdos de un tiempo inicial  
cuando aún no estábamos locos,  
quedaban sueños por llegar... _**

Entonces una brillante luz lo cegó, escuchó un fuerte "Boom" y voló varios metros por los aires, cayó abruptamente al suelo casi inconsciente. Se forzó a sí mismo a no cerrar los ojos, a no entregarse a ese sueño abrazador que le prometía la inconsciencia. Se levantó haciendo uso de su escasa fuerza, veía pequeños incendios por todas partes, ya no escuchaba los gritos, en su lugar había un zumbido ensordecedor a consecuencia de la explosión. Gritó aterrado al observar el enorme hueco en la tierra donde segundos atrás se encontraba su casa, corrió con desesperación hacia el lugar pero resbaló con algo cayendo al suelo; al girarse para mirar aquello con lo que había resbalado casi vomita por la fuerte impresión, era la mano de su padre, aún tenía el destrozado guante colocado, no veía el brazo, no veía otras extremidades, tan sólo trozos de carne sin forma esparcidos por la acera.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- El grito estalló desde el fondo de su garganta, un grito lleno de tristeza, coraje, impotencia… terror. Después de eso su audición fue regresando poco a poco, pero ya no había gritos, no había más gente corriendo, tan sólo estaban esos trozos de carne que decoraban grotescamente las aceras.

-Se acabó Dib-gusano… no grites… no llores… porque tú no eres como ellos. Sabías que esto sucedería, les advertiste de mi presencia y nadie te escuchó, te dije que conquistaría la sucia bola de Tierra y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, así fue… ¡YO SOY ZIM!

Su arrogante sonrisa de Zipper, su pose victoriosa… esos brillantes ojos rojos… el infierno en sus ojos.

**_Cómo explicar lo que está mal,  
si giro inmerso en la espiral,  
si grito y nadie escucha ya  
...y en soledad, me lamento._**

Sí, hace un año que la pesadilla… que el infierno había comenzado. De todos los finales que había imaginado sobre la extinción de la humanidad, ese era el más difícil de asimilar.

_**El son del rio hoy te atormenta al despertar,**  
**estáis vacíos, vivís en mundos de cristal…** _

No sólo la humanidad estaba casi extinta. Decir que quedaban 500 sobrevivientes quizá era demasiado. También los animales y la vida vegetal agonizaban, la purga orgánica no sólo había acabado con las grandes ciudades y la mayor parte de la población, también había dejado los suelos estériles, era imposible cultivar las tierras, además los ríos y mares se habían evaporado casi por completo dejando tan sólo charcas malolientes y aguas contaminadas. Los bosques se habían quemado y las pocas plantas que habían sobrevivido morían poco a poco a causa de las tóxicas lluvias que se precipitaban de vez en cuando. Los sobrevivientes se dedicaban a eso, a sobrevivir. Así es, el planeta Tierra estaba muriendo rápidamente.

**_Quiero volver a respirar  
y oler la tierra mojada,  
donde el invierno llora en paz…_**

En cuanto a Dib…vivía atormentado, si es que acaso a eso se le podía llamar vivir. Se mantenía encadenado a sus recuerdos, a los recuerdos de su padre, su hermana e incluso de su madre aunque de ella recordaba muy poco. A pesar de jamás haber sido comprendido, a pesar de haber sido tachado de lunático incluso por ellos; no les guardaba rencor… tan sólo una profunda lástima que se mezclaba con cariño y le rasgaba el corazón.

**_Recuerdos de un tiempo inicial,  
cuando aún el mundo era libre  
y hoy encadenas con tu yugo al mar…_**

No podía decir lo mismo respecto a los demás sobrevivientes. Debía admitirlo, de hecho ya lo había aceptado y aprendido a vivir con ello… los odiaba, los odiaba tanto. Tiempo después de la purga orgánica, después de vagar tanto tiempo sin señales de vida humana… cuando al fin había encontrado un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes formado por algunos conocidos…

¡Idiotas! Lo culparon por lo sucedido, lo acusaron de haberse quedado con los brazos cruzados mientras el mundo se derrumbaba, él que sabía que Zim era un alienígena, él que desde un principio había tenido la razón ¡La razón sobre todo!… lo acusaron por no haber actuado, lo golpearon por no haberlos salvado de aquél final.

¡Malditos Imbéciles! Después de haberlo tachado de loco, después de tantas burlas y maltratos ¿Cómo se atrevían a darle la razón ahora? ¿Cómo se atrevían a acusarle de lo sucedido? ¿Qué acaso no les advirtió desde un principio? ¡Ellos lo ignoraron! ¡Lo humillaron! Y una vez más la humanidad le daba la espalda ¡Pues que se joda la humanidad entonces!

_**Si eres capaz de soportar,**  
**ni un solo instante en tu vida…**  
**mirando al cielo, sin pensar... en más.** _

Había aprendido a arreglárselas solo, no necesitaba de los demás, podía cuidarse a sí mismo. Había aprendido a huir de los Irkens que últimamente rondaban el planeta conquistado haciendo planes para montar una nueva base de entrenamiento militar para aquellos soldados élite que aspiraban a ser invasores, en algunos sitios incluso ya habían iniciado las construcciones y asesinaban a los humanos que hallaban a su paso. De igual forma él había aprendido a alejarse de los humanos.

Se sentía tan solo, no sabía por qué se aferraba aún a su patética existencia, tal vez lo mejor era desistir y dejarse morir como muchos humanos ya lo habían hecho. Quizá mantenía la esperanza de volver a ver al orgulloso Irken algún día, como hace 1 año que creyó erróneamente que se había marchado para siempre pero había regresado para destruirlo todo, para traer ruina y caos como solo él sabía hacer.

Pero esta vez sabía que no sería así, el Invasor se lo había dejado claro, después de esa conquista Los Altos lo enviarían a otra misión y no volvería más a la Tierra. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Zim en ese entonces…

**_Cómo explicar lo que está mal  
si giro inmerso en la espiral,  
si grito y nadie escucha ya  
y en soledad... _**

-… te dije que conquistaría la sucia bola de Tierra y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, así fue… ¡YO SOY ZIM! – Gritó victorioso ante la desencajada cara del humano que le miraba con una mezcla de emociones no descifrables.

-¡Maldita basura alienígena!- Se le abalanzó encima con fuerza descomunal, trató de golpearlo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en destrozar su cráneo, estaba tan lleno de odio. Zim por su parte esquivaba ágilmente los golpes lanzados, finalmente desplegó sus extremidades metálicas y con ellas lo aprisionó contra el suelo. Dib forcejeaba sin éxito alguno.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? Desde un principio te expuse mis intenciones claramente, el grandioso Zim venía a conquistar este mundo… Zim acabó con aquellos que te lastimaron, con aquellos que te llamaron loco y se burlaron de ti.

Dib abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras del Invasor, no comprendía nada. -¿Por- por qué?-. Preguntó con voz débil y confundida.

-Porque el amo quiere que Mary venga con nosotros- Respondió GIR alegre saliendo de la nave del Invasor. Zim lo miró con enojo por unos momentos pero enseguida suavizó su mirada para observarlo a él de nuevo.

-Fuiste un enemigo digno para Zim a lo largo de estos años. La purga orgánica ya ha iniciado conmigo a cargo como lo dicta la tradición en Irk. Se me permite llevar a un prisionero como trofeo por mi triunfo… y escogí al Dib por supuesto… Ven conmigo humano…

**_Cómo explicar lo que hay que amar  
si vivo en la misma espiral  
si grito y nadie escucha ya  
... y en soledad, me lamento._**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Hasta aquí queda el primer capítulo de dos, nuevamente me ensañé con Dib siendo que es el personaje con el que más me identifico. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos más ZADR así que espero sus comentarios, debo saber si les ha gustado esta nueva locura para decidir si continuar con esto o mejor descartarlo. _

_Por cierto, la canción que he utilizado es: "Y en soledad me lamento de Stravaganzza", en el siguiente capítulo utilizaría otra canción del mismo grupo ¡Saludos! _


	2. Dolor

_Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado a pesar del fatalismo manejado. Es un placer recibir sus comentarios. Me disculpo si fue muy larga la espera pero me parece que no fue tanto tiempo o al menos así lo percibo yo, aunque cuando nos gusta una historia a veces sentimos muy larga la espera, yo comprendo eso. _

* * *

_-ariam18- Me alegra que te gustara, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar._

_-kiukenai- Una vez más es un placer leer un comentario tuyo, me alegra que la lectura fuera de tu agrado. Espero la espera no fuera tan larga y si así fue, gracias por esperar. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. Dolor**

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, todo eso en un último intento de relajarse; aun consciente de que aquel aire que llenaba sus pulmones no era nada gratificante, tomó un respiro más.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el rojo horizonte, por un momento su mirada recobró brillo, esos dorados ojos ahora parecían resplandecer con auténticos destellos de oro, el miedo se había ido ya. Apretó los puños renovado de fuerza, de una fuerza fatal. Se había cansado de huir, se había cansado de esconderse… se había cansado de esperar.

Decidió que se marcharía definitivamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar y aferrarse a los recuerdos no le hacía ningún bien, tan sólo le dejaban un permanente y amargo sabor de boca.

Ni siquiera se molestó en empacar sus escasas pertenencias sabiendo que no las necesitaría, se limitó a echar una rápida mirada a lo que había sido su refugio por tanto tiempo; dejaba casi todo, esperando sus cosas le fueran de utilidad a alguien más, si es que acaso quedaba alguien más por los alrededores. Se alejó despacio cargando únicamente con su arma en la pretina del pantalón, una Baretta 92 que le había sido de ayuda muchas veces.

Caminó sigilosamente, se podría decir que la tierra apenas percibía sus pasos, ser sigiloso al caminar se volvía costumbre cuando tu vida claramente había dependido de ello por tanto tiempo. Mientras se alejaba se giró para dar un vistazo más a la calle que recorrió tantas veces cuando era niño, vio su deteriorado refugio y a unos metros más… el enorme cráter que había quedado en lugar de su hogar. No pudo contener dos o tres lagrimas que surcaron su rostro, delineando su barbilla y encontrando su final en el árido suelo. Retomó el paso mientras se dedicaba a recordar…

_**Un solo instante.  
Un último grito.  
Una vida arrancada.  
Millón de lamentos.**_

-Fuiste un enemigo digno para Zim a lo largo de estos años. La purga orgánica ya ha iniciado conmigo a cargo como lo dicta la tradición en Irk. Se me permite llevar a un prisionero como trofeo por mi triunfo… y escogí al Dib por supuesto… Ven conmigo humano, ven con Zim, te mantendré a salvo, te daré lo que necesites, lo que me pidas pero debemos irnos ya.

Las palabras del alienígena eran sinceras y necesitaba una respuesta, un "sí" de preferencia pero todo estaba mal. El humano frente a él estaba afectado, lo había perdido todo en segundos; a su padre, su hermana, su hogar, conocidos e inclusive la misión y título que él mismo se había conferido al autoproclamarse protector de la Tierra.

-No- Respondió de inmediato con una voz cargada de ira, sin mirarle a los ojos, sin dar tregua o pensarlo siquiera una segunda vez. Se arrepentiría de eso por siempre.

Quizá si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias o si se lo hubiera preguntado de otra manera… si Zim no lo hubiera acorralado de esa forma tan inhumana pero… Zim no era humano, de qué otra forma habría podido actuar un soldado de su clase, un invasor.

Creía haberle hecho un bien al humano al deshacerse de aquellos que lo habían lastimado pero en realidad, había destruido su mundo y por ende una parte de él. Todo era muy reciente, jamás pactaron amistad alguna, eran eternos Némesis ¿O no? ¿Por qué ahora?

Había pasado esos meses en vela esperando el regreso de Zim, enojado con el Irken por haberlo dejado solo entre tanta gente, entre tanta estupidez, extrañando las riñas, los planes de conquista e incluso los apodos. Y justo cuando ya había aceptado la partida de Zim, después de repetirse hasta el cansancio que ya no volvería… de convencerse de ello… ahí estaba frente a él prometiéndole lo inimaginable y pidiendo lo acompañara como un… ¿Un trofeo había dicho?

Las extremidades biónicas se plegaron dentro del PAK del Invasor dejándolo libre. Zim habría deseado propiciarle una paliza y llevarlo consigo a la fuerza después de ese rechazo pero no se atrevió, su humano no estaba listo y quizá él tampoco. Aunque en un futuro se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

-Completé mi misión… después de que concluya la purga orgánica los altos me mandarán a otro planeta en una galaxia lejana, no volveré a esta sucia Tierra, sabes lo mucho que la odio…

-Entonces no hubieras regresado- Dijo en voz casi inaudible, sentado en el piso y mirándole con odio y tristeza mezclados.

-Entonces me voy- Respondió Zim con falsa calma y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Dib se puso de pie y por un momento sus pies lo traicionaron y dieron 3 pasos vacilantes hacia el Invasor, pero se detuvo.

-¿Y Mary?- Preguntó GIR con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ya había calentado los motores para que la nave pudiera despegar cuando su amo dispusiera de ello.

-No vendrá con nosotros GIR… prepárate para despegar- Respondió mientras subía a bordo. Cerró la escotilla, tomo los controles y la nave comenzó a despegar encontrándose a 4 metros del suelo. Para ese momento Dib ya se había arrepentido de aquél "no", habría deseado correr hacia la nave y decirle a Zim que iría con él, a donde fuera. No quería quedarse solo, no una vez más, el simple pensamiento de Zim marchándose de nuevo le causaba terror… y fue ese mismo terror el que selló su destino, ese mismo terror pareció coserle la boca, le paralizó de pies a cabeza y no pudo hacer más, su cuerpo no respondió.

Zim le sonrío cálidamente, no había maldad alguna en aquel gesto, nadie le había sonreído nunca de esa manera; aquello no parecía un adiós, parecía un hasta luego. En el cielo se escuchó una detonación seguida por un gran destello, la nave se había ido. Dib jamás olvidaría esa última vez que lo había visto.

_**La imagen de un ángel  
de sonrisa eterna,  
la dulce inocencia  
el cielo en sus ojos,  
no logro entenderlo. **_

-Será mejor que sobrevivas estúpido humano cabezón- Gruñó Zim mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, él era un Invasor, no podía mostrar esa clase de debilidades, aunque la impotencia y la rabia lo carcomieran por dentro.

-¿Por qué no lo trajo con nosotros? Lo hubiéramos traído por la fuerza… ¿de verdad no volveremos a verlo?- Dijo GIR aún triste sosteniendo la pistola que disparaba contenedores en forma de burbuja.

-Jajaja- Rio Zim divertido.- No te creas GIR, sí lo consideré, pero al final entendí que no estábamos listos, al menos no de momento. Tengo ahora otros planes, será complicado y peligroso… pero si lo logro… si tenemos éxito, podré mostrarle al Dib-mono un mundo que pueda comprender y entonces volveré por él y no tendrá más opción que venir conmigo. ¡Porque yo soy Zim!

...Ojalá Dib hubiera escuchado esa promesa, ojalá Zim se lo hubiera hecho saber de alguna forma, con más que una cálida sonrisa al menos, pero no fue así. Para Zim que tenía una "corta" existencia de 16 años Irken, 159 años humanos, 1 año terrestre pasaba casi de manera imperceptible. Pero no así para un humano cualquiera, no así para Dib que había tenido que soportar un año de infierno, un año de soledad y persecución donde su espíritu se desmoronaba cada vez más en trozos más pequeños e irreparables, el mundo había cambiado y el pálido chico amante de lo paranormal había cambiado con él.

_**Que oscuro motivo,  
puede a la razón.  
Ya no hay esperanza,  
sólo desesperación.  
Sólo impotencia y llanto. **_

Caminó por una hora atormentado por sus recuerdos, aquello ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre últimamente. Trataba de reconocer los lugares por los que pasaba pero ya no se escondía más, caminaba por la zona como si de un paseo se tratara, por fortuna no había nadie cerca, ni personas, ni Irkens dispuestos a atacarle, si así hubiera sido, esta vez no se habría defendido de su furia ciega.

Estaba cansado, su boca estaba seca pero esta vez no había cargado con provisiones para el camino, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, respirar dolía, mover su cuerpo dolía y ese abrazador aire caliente que cubría al planeta no contribuía positivamente.

Finalmente llegó a donde quería, uno de los lugares más significativos de su infancia, el parque o lo que quedaba de el. En ese lugar se había encontrado varias veces cazando leyendas, tratando de establecer contacto con vida inteligente de otros planetas o bien simplemente iba ahí para recostarse, cerrar sus ojos y descansar un rato de las continuas desilusiones de la vida. Su sorpresa fue grande al observar el lugar, no había ni un solo árbol con vida, solo veía troncos con ramas secas por todas partes, pedazos retorcidos de metal que anteriormente habían sido juegos donde los niños pasaban las horas divirtiéndose alegremente, el panorama era desalentador.

Y entonces lo vio, al centro de todo, su lugar favorito; el árbol en el que solía descansar. Su árbol.

Se forzó a correr con fuerza hasta llegar a el, se abalanzó sobre el frondoso tronco de madera, sus brazos no alcanzaban a cerrar ese abrazo, en su tiempo fue un árbol hermoso y ahora solo era madera seca y sin vida. Lloró desconsoladamente, lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida, descargando todo el dolor que había cargado, abrazado a ese árbol con su escasa fuerza, no le importó que pudieran escucharlo, no le importó nada. Abrazaba a su soledad, abrazaba su muerte. Hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas.

_**No quedan más lágrimas que derramar,  
cansado de amar no encuentro otro final  
y el dolor, se acrecienta.**_

Sí, se había cansado de huir, se había cansado de esconderse y se había cansado de esperar a ese ser que no volvería jamás, a su Invasor. Pero sobretodo, se había cansado de vivir.

Ya había sido demasiado, dolía demasiado. Las lágrimas se secaron rápido en su rostro dejando huellas de su llanto, miró su árbol y sonrío momentáneamente, no duró mucho esa sonrisa. Tomó entre sus manos aquella arma, aquella amiga, su única compañía y le agradeció por sus servicios para después meterla dentro de un hueco del árbol.

Subió a una de las fuertes ramas del árbol y ahí se sentó, era el lugar indicado, pasó sus dedos delineando las líneas de un viejo dibujo de un OVNI que él había tallado ahí. Se despojó de su cinturón y soltó varias correas que decoraban su pantalón para armar una sola, un único lazo el cual fijó a la rama sujetándola firmemente.

_**Pasiones ahogadas sueños por realizar  
así lo deseo, por fin descansar  
ya no más sufrimiento.  
**_

Miró al cielo y pudo ver un montón de puntos rosas, púrpuras y magentas en la lejanía. Él sabía lo que eran… Naves Irkens. Era el día, soldados élite del Imperio llegaban a la Tierra para tomar sus estaciones, ahí se entrenarían por algunos años antes de convertirse en Invasores, eso si pasaban las difíciles pruebas.

-El mundo se acabó- Señaló Dib con profunda tristeza, con ellos llegando no quedaba lugar para la raza humana, matarían a los pocos que encontraran como lo habían estado haciendo los que ya estaban aquí.

Ató el otro extremo del improvisado lazo a su cuello, de manera especial formando su propia horca. No dejaría que esos seres tomaran su vida, sólo existía un Irken con el derecho a tomar su vida si así lo deseaba, pero ese Irken estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-¡ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM!- Gritó con fuerza y dolor utilizando todo el aire de sus pulmones y luego… saltó.

_**Me arrojo al vacío.  
La cuerda se tensa.  
Un leve latido.  
Es mi último aliento.  
**_

-¡HUMANO IDIOTA!- Gritó Zim que ya había cortado la cuerda y lo sostenía ahora en sus brazos, lo recostó en el piso aun utilizando sus brazos de apoyo, estaba de rodillas junto a él.

Aquello que Dib había visto acercarse eran las nave escolta del Invasor, que ya no portaba más dicho título. Seguía con vida y abrió sus ojos con dificultad para poder mirar a aquel ser que lo sostenía cálidamente entre sus brazos.

-¿Z-Zim?- Pronunció entrecortadamente y con un hilillo de voz seguido de un ataque de tos que sacudió su cuerpo con violencia. Zim lo sostenía con fuerza y por primera vez no contenía su llanto. Cuando la tos pasó se quedó quieto, muy quieto.

-Sí cabezón… S-soy yo ¿Q-qué hiciste?.. Grandísimo idiota- Lo regañó mientras le revisaba de arriba abajo sin entender muy bien aún el por qué el humano estaba ahí colgado y por qué no se levantaba si ya le había quitado aquel lazo que había lesionado su cuello con severidad. No comprendía que el cuerpo de Dib ya no tenía fuerza, no había comido ni se había hidratado bien últimamente, no podía luchar por más que quisiera… ya no.

Dib sonrío aún no muy seguro de si se trataba de una alucinación o no, si así era que alucinación más hermosa. Tenía sueño, sus ojos querían cerrarse pero los obligaba a que no lo hicieran, no quería perder ni un solo detalle del hermoso rostro de ese ángel, de su Zim. Sabía que trataba de decirle algo, veía sus delgados labios moverse pero no lograba escuchar lo que le decían, de hecho no escuchaba ni un solo ruido, todo era tan tranquilo… tan pacífico y tan luminoso, tan brillante…

_**No quedan más lágrimas que derramar,  
cansado de amar no encuentro el final  
y el dolor, se acrecienta.**_

-G-gusano… ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Zim al ver sus pupilas dilatarse y su pecho dejar de moverse. Lo sacudió suavemente, luego con un poco más de fuerza. –D-Dib… ¿D-Dib?... ¡DIIIIIIB!- Su grito rompió en un sollozo ahogado, se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su chico y lo meció suavemente, como si tratara de reconfortarlo, como si lo arrullara. Acarició sus cabellos negros, en especial ese mechón con forma de guadaña que tanto le gustaba, sintió su calor por primera y última vez antes de que se desvaneciera, miró esos hermosos ojos dorados que reflejaban el cielo rojo, los miró hasta que se opacaron, hasta que su mágico brillo se perdió…

_**Pasiones ahogadas sueños por realizar  
así lo deseo, por fin descansar  
ya no más sufrimiento.**_

Caminaba con rabia de lado a lado, sin separarse mucho del árbol que acobijaba bajo su escasa sombra el cuerpo de su Dib. ¿Por qué había pasado aquello? ¿Por qué no lo había esperado? Se detuvo un momento y contempló sus ropas ¿De qué servía ser ahora el más alto? ¿De qué servía ahora tanto esfuerzo? Todo lo había hecho por ese humano, había desafiado al Imperio… a sus líderes ¡Por él! Habría desafiado a todo el Universo por él… ahora que podía mostrarle un mundo que pudiera comprender, un mundo lleno de maravillas, un universo hermoso que continuaba en expansión, un universo para ellos.

¿Por qué no lo había esperado?

Se quedó estático unos momentos ante una revelación que estalló casi frente a sus ojos. Su Dib lo estaba esperando, el humano nunca dejaba de hablar de fantasmas y de vida después de la muerte o mejor dicho… vida después de la vida.

Se hincó a su lado y respiró profundo, miró el cielo rojo, miró las naves estáticas que permanecían en la cercanía esperando sus órdenes, sin saber que no había más órdenes que esperar.

Llevó sus manos a su espalda, sujetando su PAK… tiró con fuerza desprendiendo ligeramente aquél artefacto que lo mantenía con vida, tratando de no pensar en el dolor, este no duraría mucho; tiró una última vez con toda la fuerza que pudo. Los cables se arrancaron de su espalda, aquellos cables que lo unían a su PAK tronaron sacando un montón de chispas, arrojó el artefacto lejos, ya no le servía de nada. Escuchó a sus soldados que le llamaban con desesperación, escuchó a GIR que lo llamaba a gritos, tan asustado… pero estaba con Skoodge así que estaría bien, su mano derecha lo cuidaría bien.

Y ya no escuchó nada más, se recargó en el árbol apretando el cuerpo de Dib contra el suyo y cerró sus ojos…

_**Tiempo, que arrastrando te llevas mis sueños.**_

_**Por qué vas sobando el pasado.**_

_**La inocencia enmudece y me dejas…**_

_**desnudo ante mi soledad.**_

**FIN.**

* * *

_¿Por qué un final de esta naturaleza? Porque es hermoso. Tanto dolor, tanta tragedia. Espero sea de su agrado, las advertencias no engañan, al menos no las que yo hago. Muchas gracias a los que se interesaron en esta locura, espero les causara algún tipo de emoción o sentimiento. La canción utilizada es "Dolor" de Stravaganzza claro está._

_-Dejen sus comentarios… positivos, negativos, todo es bien recibido y aquí abajito dejo espacio para dar respuesta a los usuarios no registrados, cada comentario cuenta. Nos leemos más adelante ~Das Herz_

* * *

_-Kuinz- Me alegra que te hicieras fan de Stravaganzza, su música es tan expresiva y emocional. Que bien que escucharas las canciones mientras leías los capítulos, definitivamente le imponen más sentimiento, yo escribía mientras escuchaba esas hermosas canciones y al igual que tú, en mi caso mientras escribía la parte del suicidio de Dib la música se acopló al grito de Leo. _

_Entonces no es necesario mentir, me alegra que lloraras, te provocó sentimiento y esa era la intención. Es verdad, Zim también sufrió mucho, uno puede imaginar todo lo que habrá luchado ¿Y para qué? Si al final lo perdió de todas formas. Claro que tus comentarios son importantes, me encanta leer sus opiniones._

_-ariam18- Noto "un poco "de desilusión en tu comentario, disculpa si la historia no fue lo que esperabas, sobre todo en la duración pero como mencioné alguna vez, no me gusta escribir Fics muy largos además no sentí poder explotar más esta historia por temor a rebuscar demasiado, quizá eso fue mi error ¡Saludos!_

_-IrkenDul- Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que disfrutes tanto de mi narración como mi redacción. Me emociona que comentes sobre "Dib y su árbol", también me pareció un detalle efímero pero hermoso. ¿Lo haz amado a pesar de que te ha puesto muy mal? Interesante y complicado estoy deacuerdo._


End file.
